Koi
by Pure White Mochi
Summary: Just another day at Card Capital with no customers but a few regulars. One fangirl, two kuuderes, and one extremely adorable uke. Maybe it won't be such a boring day. KaiChi and OC oneshot for an amazing author. OCs don't belong to me! Thank you Yandere-Overlord-sama!


**Koi**

**A short one-shot for one of my buddies on fanfic who writes the best crack fics/Carfight! Vanguard fics and is also a very special KaiChi lover. Hope you like it Yandere-Overlord-sama! ;3**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything from Cardfight! Vanguard or the OCs (both belong to Yandere-Overlord) just the plot! **

**For more info about the OCs-Mayu and Kohaku, please PM Yandere-Overlord.**

** . ?uid=5856414**

**Please enjoy!**

It was another clear, sunny afternoon at Card Capital when the leisure business hours pass by as the assista-cat taking its dreamy naps, Misaki reading a book at her usual counter about God knows what. The usual gang (Aichi, Miwa, Kai, Naoki, and Kamui) haven't arrived yet, making the card shop seem almost dull. As fall's beautiful colours gently flew to the ground or got drifted away by chilling winds, time passed slowly by each tick on a clock.

"It's so boring when everyone else isn't here." Mayu blurted out. She lazily rested her arms on one of the fight tables. "It'll probably just take them a little bit longer to get here. Don't worry about it." Misaki said with a smile. "Ok, but I'm getting so bo~red." The middle schooler, Mayu was scouted by the great Blaster Blade user himself. After getting a little lost, her encounter with the Aichi Sendou led her to being able to join The Great Vanguard Circle of Friendship! Along with another classmate…..

"Kai-kun, please stop poking my cheek, it really hurts!" Aichi entered through the shop doors, having a wonderfully moe expression on his face. "They're just little pokes Aichi, stop being so sensitive." "It's bruised Kai, can't you see that? All your poking made it into a big bruise!" The short uke tried rubbing the pain away but it only made it worse. His small sulking made Kai frown, reverting his eyes away from his short rival. Hiding the slight guilt, the brunette gently stroked Aichi's bruised cheek and gave it a quick peck. "There, the pain should be gone now." Kai said, softly patting Aichi's head.

Blood spurted right out of Mayu's nose. There just couldn't be any more KaiChi than in Card Capital. Aichi tried covering his madly blushing face, while the sweet fangirl took pictures of them with her cell. Kai walked towards a card fighting table, having an undeniable dark blush that's almost as red as Aichi's. "Hn." He looked through his deck, pretending to not care at all of what just happened. The cute asshole.

"Kyaaaaa! Aichi-san, you're really too adorable!" The fangirl was practically nose bleeding a waterfall at this point because of all the pictures she took. "M-mayu-chan, please stop taking so many embarrassing pictures! It's making me uncomfortable." "Eh? But it's not like anyone's going to see it.""_You_ are!" "That doesn't count. Besides I need to have at least someskill if I want to still be the club president." The blunette mentally shivered. "May I ask, what kind of club it is?"

Really, Aichi should have not asked that question.

Kai, being somewhat interested, slightly turned his head to eavesdrop on the conversation. "I'm the club president of the Kai, Aichi, and KaiChi fan club." Ok this time, Kai mentally shivered too. _People actually ship us!? _Kai and Aichi thought at the same time. "Don't worry, I have numerous albums of these photos just for 1000 yen each." The kuudere heard the five important words and rushed to the girl like a ninja. "I'll take 5 full separates." (1) _He's buying them! Wait, 5 different albums!? _Such a good thing that Aichi still has his photos might have been photo shopped…. "Deal." _And she's agreeing to it!_ "Having five copies of each photo really is a good idea." She handed Kai 5 photo albums that's almost as thick as an encyclopedia book from her pocket. Kai exchanged the goods with his currency and put the treasures in his pocket. Kai patted Mayu on the head, as a praise for collecting so many photos. She smiled happily, slightly blushing.

"Kai-kun! Why in the world did you buy those albums?!" "Why not? They're just pictures of you and me." "But they might be embarrassing!" _Just pictures of you and me he says. Why is my heart beating so fast? _"They have your face in it." "But you see my face almost every day, Kai-kun." _Why am I so happy when he said that? _Aichi's mind was all filled with thoughts Kai now. Kai didn't have any more excuses to shield his real reasoning, but he finally got to the point of not wanting to be just rivals or friends. The Narukami and Kagero user went into her crazy fangirl-mode again, equipping her cell to snap some rare photos. As the atmosphere grew more intense, Mayu was waiting for Kai to say those three words. "Because I-"

"Good to see you Sendou." Damn the wind. "Oh, hi Leon-kun." _That was the worst timing he ever had. So much for all his wind speeches. _Aichi thought, pouting. "Ko-chan's here too!" Mayu walked forward to the entrance and greeted her classmate. "Ko-chan, why did you take so long to get here? I was really bored you know." "Hn. Does it look like I care?" The second Aqua Force user shrugged and walked past her. " Mayu made a pretend hurt face, not affected to the usual cold words that Kohaku gives out. "On the inside yes." "Whatever." She smiled, making her crush smile a little too. Not being able to see it of course.

The brunette scowled and walked out of the card fight shop. Aichi noticed his lover masking a hurt expression in his eyes. "Kai-kun, wait for me!" Cold, emerald eyes clashed with the soft, sea blue ones. Causing the pure-hearted boy to stop in his tracks. _How come Kai-kun's looking at me so differently than before? _"There's no need." He left.

"They still haven't come back yet." Mayu sighed. It's already been 2 two hours since Aichi and Kai had left Card Capital. Leon left about half an hour later, still bewildered about what had happened back there. The dimming moods stained the room making it unbelievably awkward. "It's starting to rain." Kohaku stated. Everyone looked so bored and confused.

"Ahhhh, I can't take it anymore! Ko-chan, lets card fight!" The boy's violet eyes grew flames as his aura suddenly appeared to have windy breezes circling around him. "Finally a rival to battle with." The fighter boy smirked his signature battle smirk, simply so tempted to call out his vanguard. They placed their grade 0s on the place mat, waiting for the right moment to flip them over. "Now. Stand up, the, vanguard!"

"Kai-kun, I said to wait for me!" _Why did you try to avoid me? Is it because you hate me? _Kai stopped walking, resting his legs by the bench. The boy finally caught up, panting his last few breaths. "It's raining Kai-kun, we have to go back before-" Kai's face was lowered, only showing his soaked hair and mouth. If only Aichi could see his face right now. All Kai wanted to do was finally convey his feelings to the one he truly loves. "Why should we? Do you want to see Leon? Do you like seeing him? Does he make you happy? Do you…like him?" All you could hear was agony and irritation in his yelling. _I don't get it, why is he saying all this to me? _

Aichi picked up Kai's arms, letting him stand back up again. He gave out a sweet, comforting smile while he put his hand on Kai's cheek for comfort. The older boy's face was still not visible, but it was certainly better than before. "Of course I like Leon Kai, I like everyone. Including you, Kai-kun. But what I want to is why you are so mad?" Kai only wanted to cry at this point. He felt like such an idiot getting mad so easily. He was just about to confess his feeling for the boy back there, until wind nerd #1 came along and easily ruined his plans. Kai tilted his head back up, showing such an indescribable emotion. Anxiety, nervousness, and just-do-its. All those feelings flowing out of him with a pouty-ish face is just almost too cute to resist.

"I love you, Aichi Sendou." Kai dove in for the kiss, locking their lips together in harmony. Aichi's eyes widened as Kai's tongue went deeper into his mouth, moaning a pleasurable sound. Exploring the sweet, foreign caverns, he licked every last place he could reach. Aichi returned the favour with soft kisses from lips to enjoying their passionate kisses in the pouring rain, oxygen became a problem for the new couple. After panting for a little air, the little uke hugged his mate in warmth and love. Then whispered something in his ear.

"Aishiteru koi."

"They're definitely not coming back." Miwa said.

During Aichi's and Kai's absence, Miwa and Kamui both came charging in from the heavy downpour. Ren had also happened to stop by, hoping to see his favourite brunette in action. Mayu welcomed them all while Kohaku stayed in his chair, still pouting about his so-close-to-victory. "I sure hope onii-san's okay." Kamui said worriedly. "Don't worry, I'm sure those two are going to be just fine. They must be having their own little fun time by now." "Now I could be wrong Ren, but you sound like you know what's going on." Miwa knew why his close friends was mad after hearing the situation. After all, it's pretty obvious that he has strong feelings towards the sweet blunette. But he probably couldn't have guessed what would happen after that. "Let's just say that it's all intuition." It's so nice that Ren has his psyqualia connections. "But never mind that, there's somebody else who's just as interesting…"

Ren tiptoed behind the cute kuudere, trying not to make any noise. He suddenly slapped his hands on Kohaku's shoulders and said "YOU LOVE MAYU-CHAN!"

"Kya!" Who'd knew he could make such a girly sound?

His poker face dispersed, jumping right out of his seat and unknowingly landed on top of Ren. The back of Ren's head hit the floor, turning the asteroid leader unconscious with little chirp sounds, flying around his head. "I'll take him back to where he needs to be. The sky's started to clean up too. Don't stay here too long." While dragging the former dark leader out of the doors, Miwa gave Kamui a small signal and he followed. "Sorry, I have to go too. I need to uh, meet someone. Ya, so see ya!" "Wait, don't leave us-" Kamui already gave out his good-bye wave and ran to the sidewalks. "Here…"

They're the only ones left. _I'm alone with Ko-chan. At the shop. Oh, what do I do, what do I do…. _

_What am I doing? I can't just stand here. Mayu's probably freaking out about now. *sigh, she's way too predictable sometimes. I guess I should turn around first._

On that very day, Kohaku discovered that Mayu has a pretty crazy side to her.

Mayu's whole body was redder than any tomato or cherry in the universe. She sat on her knees, feeling woozy and having a drooling smile plastered on to her face. _She's already gone crazy. Crap, whenever she's in this state, it's like her mind went to Cray for good. _"Hey Ko-chan, why do you always have a serious look on your face? Lighten up a little *hiccup. Your smile can light up my whole world you know." Her arm was wrapped around her lover's shoulders, having only a one centimeter distance between the two faces. Wind nerd #2 turned from snow white to pure red, temporarily escaped out of the girl's grasp. "Kooooo-chan! Come baaaaaaack, I wanna cuddle with you." "Mayu, you're mentally drunk again. Stop joking around." He was backing up to a wall to increase the distance of safety. "But I'm not joking. I really do love Ko-chan. So, that's why I'm making you mine!"

She leaped into the air without hesitation, aiming her land on the prey. The blonde swiftly dodged the attack, having the drunken girl plopped down on the floor. Checking to make sure his rival didn't get hurt, he cautiously stepped forward to the girl. "Mayu, you need to go home and get some rest." She wasn't going to give up. Not. At. All.

Mayu grabbed Kohaku's ankle and pulled in her prize. "Ko-chan~! You're all mine now!" Cuddling and squeezing him like a precious teddy bear, Ko-chan didn't know if he should have been ok with it or not. I mean, what are the chances of having your crush mentally drunk and somehow just wanting to cuddle with you? Slim. Very, very slim. It wasn't that long ago when love had started to blossom.

He developed a crush on this hyper, kawaii girl after watching over her a few times. Or not giving up even after he had yelled at her for his own selfish reasons. She was the one introduced him to vanguard in the first place. Now that the kuudere had thought about it, he might even had taken the girl for granted. She always gave him a cheery smile when he's down, a helping hand when nobody noticed, and most of all, a slap in the face when he's especially not himself. And all he did was give her the cold shoulder. Wow, now he finally realizes why Ren can see a Kai in him. They both a trashy, asshole attitude! But getting to the point here, Kohaku had finally realized that Mayu was more than friend, and crush. She was someone special who could light up his world in just seconds. Even now, just sitting beside each other feels abnormal.

"Ko-chan, that's not right. You're supposed to say 'stand up, the, vanguard!' it sounds cooler that way." _She's asleep. How cute. But, you shouldn't let your guard down… _Blushing more than he already should, Kohaku held his precious girl in his arms. "You're not the only one who's in love." As gently as he could, Kohaku kissed the lips of his loved one, not letting a single second go to waste. Thankfully, the girl didn't wake up. Instead, she smiled and stirred bit.

"Good morning, Ko-chan!" The day passed and they were in school now. Kohaku was by the window seat, daydreaming about something. As the Hyrdo Hurricane Dragon user glanced over the girl, he stood up, and held her hands. "I love you. Please go out with me." _That's the very first time he showed his emotions to me. Wait, he said what?! _"Eh? Ehhhhhhh!?" Perfect time to scream at your crush. Her eyes were incomparably wide, let alone the mouth. She was too shocked to think it was actually true. "Say that again!" "Huh? Why?" "Because! I just can't believe it right now! You just said that to me on the spot!" "But that doesn't make any sense!" "It's fine, just say it again!" "Ok, ok! I-I love you. Please go out with me." She couldn't believe it. But it was true.

"YES!"


End file.
